The Greens Mystery
by xXBCandButchXx
Summary: Something happened between Buttercup and Butch when they were little. It was so bad that the professor had to erase both their memories and they never got to see each-other again. But when they meet each-other again they start remembering things...Sorry for any spelling mistakes xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

Chapter 1: 3 New Boys

Buttercup's P.O.V

"BUTTERCUP!" shouts Blossom from downstairs.

I open my sleepy eyes and look up to my black ceiling. I hate school I see no point in it. I reluctantly drag my feet out of my bed and walk to the bathroom to have a shower. After my shower, I get into my everyday clothes, green crop top and black skinny jeans. Now me and my sisters are 16, the professor lets us have our own styles. Mine was crop tops and jeans. Also I like having my hair out (now that 11 years have pasted my hair falls just past my bum. Blossom has smarts clothes, blouses and pencil skirts. She wears her hair in a smart bun however it's heavy so by break her hair is in a ponytail. Bubbles wears aqua dresses and sky blue flats. Her is normally tied in 2 neat braids it makes her look cute and much younger than 16.

"Good morning Buttercup!" Bubbles says in her sweet bubbly voice.

"Mmmm…" I reply

Although my other sisters are morning people, I however am not. I always have dark circles under my eyes after I wake up.

"She's not a morning person Bubbles so leave her alone for a bit." Blossom reminds Bubbles.

"Oh ok" Bubbles replies

"Girls because I'm park of the student council club, there will be a prom in 4 months!" screams Blossom.

I am not pleased. I hate wearing dresses and I was for sure that Bubbles and Blossom would make me wear one.

"That's great Blossom!" squeals Bubbles, "What about you Buttercup?"

Obviously I don't want to go but I don't want to hurt Blossom's feelings. "Um...yeah I can't wait..." I mumble.

"Great then we are all going!" says Blossom with pride in her voice.

"Girls time for school!" shouts the professor from the other room.

"OK!" we all say as we fly out of the house and fly to school

AT SCHOOL

"Class today we have 3 new students…boys please come in." The teacher announces.

3 familiar boys walk in. One has a dark red cap and orange hair flying out in all directions. His eyes are a crimson and his mouth has an evil grin. He is wearing a red top and dark grey jeans. The second boy has sapphire eyes and bright blonde hair that is very spikey. He is wearing a turquoise T-shirt and grey shorts showing off is skinny, tanned legs. The last boy has an emerald Hoddle, making it hard to make out what colour hair he has. Looking at his eyebrows, I make a guess that his hair is raven. His jeans are black and his eyes are a beautiful green.

"'Sup I'm Brick" says the red boy

"Yo I'm Boomer" says the blue boy

"And I'm Butch" says the boy in the green.

"Thank you, please take your seats" says Mrs. Keane.

Butch's P.O.V

I see a girl that has black hair and beautiful, flawless skin. I walk over to her with my legs shaking in every step.

"What do you want?" she asks in a bitter voice.

FLASHBACK

Butch if you're going to scare her then try not to breathe loudly. I took slow steps making sure I didn't step on a twig. She stopped and let out a long sigh.

"What do you want…Butch?" her voice was bitter but it made me blush.

"N-n-n-t-thing…" I tried to say.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" she said irritatingly.

"I have something to tell you..." I said slowly

"Go on"

"I-I-I think..."

END OF FLASHBACK

The rest of the flashback I couldn't remember but I remember something happened that day which changed things forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

This is a Buttercup X Butch and mysterious…

Chapter 2: A new friendship

-Buttercup P.O.V-

"Um…nothing I was just wondering if this seat was taken." says Butch very surprised.

"No you don't have to ask just sit down!" I say furiously.

"Geez I was just asking…" Butch complains.

I look into his dark eyes and something reminds me about something…But I can't get my finger on it. Now that I think about it I don't really remember anything in 6th grade…It's weird.

"Yo Buttercup, yo' mamas so fat when she walks past the TV she missed 5 episodes!" Butch says laughing hard.

I laugh with Butch.

-Blossom's P.O.V-

When I walk into the classroom, I see a terrible sight. It was like the old days Butch and Buttercup are together…crying of laughter. I have to warn the professor.

I fly home as fast as I could.

"PROFESSOR!" I shout.

"Yes what is it Blossom?" he asks.

"It's...It's Buttercup..." I say between breaths.

"What about Buttercup?" he says curiously

"She-she's met Butch again and he sits next to her in our class!" I shout.

"Oh no... I feared this would happen" the professor whispers, "We need to make sure Butch and Buttercup don't spend too much time together or they will start remembering what happened before..."

-Butch's P.O.V-

Her smile is beautiful; it lit up the whole room.

"Hey, Buttercup can I tell you something?" I ask

"Yeah sure," Buttercup replies, "What is it?"

"Well…um…you're beautiful Buttercup…" I say shakily.

"Wha…" Buttercup mutters as she blushes and turn away.

"There's no need to be so shy" I say

"Leave me alone!" Buttercup moans.

"Awe what did I do wrong" I say frowning.

Buttercup looks at me again.

"Stop doing that you look so darn cute" she whispers.

"You really are cute when your mad" I say as I ruffle her hair.

I knew this was going to be a start of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

Chapter 3: The Best Day Ever

Buttercups P.O.V

A few months' have past and me and Butch have become really good friends. I hear a knock on my window. I open my eyes to see that it's still dark and I look at my window and see Butch sitting on my window ledge.

"Butch what are you doing here?!" I whisper as I walk over to the window to open it.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Butch replies.

"Okay…What is it? I ask.

"Well…ummm…" Butch says blushing.

"What?! Spit it out!" I moan.

"Well…wanna do something Friday after school?"

"What…do you mean as a date" I say very quietly.

"Y-yeah…"

"Um…Okay sure…" I stumble to say.

"Great! I'll see you at school tomorrow bye BC!" Butch say as he flies out of my window.

I watch his dark green trail disappear into the mist of the sky. What would my sisters say if I told them about Butch? I sigh and get back into bed.

The next day…

Butches P.O.V

"Butch are you okay?" askes Boomer.

"Yeah I'm fine why'd you ask?" I whisper.

"…Because you look different than usual." Boomer say.

"No I don't look I'm fine!" I say as I force a smile.

"Haha that's good " Boomer laughs.

The problem was there was something bothering me it was the other night…

FLASHBACK

"Butch what are you doing here?!" Buttercup whispered as she walked over to the window to open it.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I replied.

"Okay…What is it? Buttercup asked.

"Well…ummm…" I said blushing.

"What? Spit it out!" Buttercup moaned.

"Well…wanna do somthing Friday after school?"

"What…do you mean as a date" Buttercup said very quietly.

"Y-yeah…" I stumbled to stay

"Um…Okay sure…" Buttercup said

"Great! I'll see you at school tomorrow bye BC!" I said as I flew out of her window.

END OF FLASHBACK

At school

Buttercups P.O.V

I see Butch walking into the classroom with his hoody on as usual.

"Hi Buttercup!"

"Huh?" I mutter as I turn around to see Mitch Michelson.

"Oh Hi Mitch What's up?" I say

"Oh nothing. Do you want to come to the skate park with me after school?"

Butch comes to sit down just before Mitch said that. I was about to say something Butch put his hand over my mouth.

"Mitch, stop bothering Buttercup okay?" Butch says annoyed.

"Why should I do that?" Mitch says annoyed "You don't own Buttercup!"

I try to struggle from Butches grasp but he is too strong. The entire class was watching but the teacher and my sisters aren't there to stop them fighting.

"No but I do know that she likes me much more than you." Butch say smirking.

I finally get my mouth out of Butches grasp and open my mouth.

"Butch let go of me!" I moan.

"SHUT UP!" Butch punches me hard, sending me flying across the room. Even though I am the strongest of the Powerpuff Girls it still really hurt…He has left a massive cut on my cheek.

"BUTTERCUP!" a girl in my class screams.

For some reason my mouth or my body won't move…I can't move! I could only hear voices around me but I can't make sense of what they were saying…My eyes are slowly closing…

Butches P.O.V

I couldn't believe it…I…I had punched Buttercup…

"Butch seriously taking your anger out on a girl? Tut Tut. Butch you really are bad. You haven't changed one bit since 6th grade." mimicks Mitch.

"What are you talking about Mitch I have never met you before I moved to this school…" I say confused

"Well I can't tell you that I made a promise with you brothers." Mitch says with a smirk. "I guess I'll see you later, Butch"

I look over to where Buttercup was sitting…Blood…I'm so sorry Buttercup. I fly out of the window and onto the roof…I stare at the beautiful sky…What was Mitch talking about? I hear an ambulance drive up to our school. I look down from the balcony to see Buttercup…Had I really hit her that hard…I fly down as fast as I could…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

Chapter 4: The Blush…

Butches POV

I am so scared my hands are shaking as I sat in the waiting seat. Mojo Jojo told me that when I get too angry and punch someone it hurts them badly but I don't mean to.

"Mr. Jojo?" says a nurse

"Yeah that's me" I whisper as I raise my hand.

"Please follow me to room 34"

"Sure…"

I am so nervous; I can barely move my fingers. As I walk into the room Buttercup is awake but she has a black eye. The room is a pale blue. The bed and is small and it has a remote control to make the bed go up and down.

"Mrs. Utonium you have a guest. I'll leave you to alone." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

"Butch…" Buttercup mutters under her breath looking away from me.

"I-I'm sorry Buttercup" she still looks away from me I don't know what to do.

"Yeah whatever…Anyway wanna go to the skate park?" asks Buttercup

"Sure are you allowed out though?" 

"Come on Butch it's only a black eye it will be gone tomorrow idiot"

"Race you there!" I say as I shot of the hospital room, I could see Buttercup behind me. She looked so happy…It made _me_ _happy_.

Buttercups POV

I was super angry at butch after he punched me and it really hurt. But he is like a big brother to me so how could I stay mad at him?

"Looser I win!" bellows Butch laughing

"Um…Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"Do-do you remember that we have a date tomorrow?" I mutter under my breath.

"Of course I wouldn't forget!" He smiles so brightly that it made my blush but I turn away.

"Aw lwittle Bwuttercwup wis blwushing" Butch says in a baby voice.

"A-am not!"

"Are to!" butch laughs "Would this make you blush harder?"

"What?"

Butch grabs me and pulls me closer…His warm arms wraps around my body…He is _hugging_ me! I blush hard my whole body is on fire…I don't understand…I've only known Butch for 2 weeks but it feels like I have known him forever…

Flashback

" _Hey Buttercup!?" Butch shouted_

 _I was too busy looking at the picture of me and butch burning in the fire. That picture meant everything to me now it was gone._

" _Buttercup?" Butch whispered_

 _I sniffed…I was crying…I never cry! But that picture meant so much_

 _I started to cry loudly._

" _Buttercup what's wrong?"_

" _I-I don't know" I cried_

 _Butch came and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and patted my head…I felt so safe in his arms_

" _Buttercup, I love you…" said Butch shakily…_

End of Flashback

I didn't understand I haven't met Butch before so why did I remember that day so vividly?

Butch pulls me away from him and stares at me…

"Aw Buttercup does blush" Butch laughs

"N-not funny!"

"Come on Buttercup and don't forget it's our date tomorrow!" Butch says as he lifts up my chin, kisses my check and flies away. My heart is thumping out of my chest…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

Chapter 5: Sadness

Bubbles P.O.V

"A DATE!" shouts Blossom at the top of her voice.

"Yes…" whispers Buttercup looking at the ground

"With who Buttercup?" Blossom says excited.

"…Butch…"

The smile and excitement on Blossoms face was wiped of instantly.

"Oh that's nice…" replied Blossom

"I'm going out for a walk I'll be back soon." Buttercup says as she flies at the speed of light out of the house.

"Bubbles…This is terrible…" Blossom whispers with sadness.

"I know…What are we going to do?" I ask worryingly.

"I don't know Blossom. Maybe we could see how it goes? It might be different this time." I suggest.

"Buttercup almost dies because of it Bubbles we can't let that happen again…"Blossom shouts.

Buttercups POV

Why do they care who I go on a date with? Shouldn't they be happy I'm even going on a date? I'm so different from them…

"Hi Buttercup you seem down, you okay?" says voice

"Butch?" I whisper.

"Yep! So what's wrong?" asks Butch.

"Blossom looked upset and angry when I told her about our date…" I say quietly

"So did Brick…I didn't understand…"

I look up at Butch he looks so sad and it made me feel sad as well.

"But _we_ don't have to listen to them! We can stick together!" Butch says with his smile back on.

"Y-yeah…" I whisper.

Butch looks at me, sad.

"Are you sure you're okay Buttercup?"

I wasn't okay…I can't speak and before I know it I was crying I didn't understand why though…

"Ah Buttercup d-did I make you cry!?" Butch says worryingly.

"N-no" I say crying

"Then what is it?" 

"I don't know"

"It's okay Buttercup, don't cry…" Butch sits on the soft grass and pulls me down and put his arm around me "We can cry together…" Butch starts crying as well…He cries a lot…I put my hand around him and say, "You haven't cried in ages have you"

"No…"

"Neither have I…"

He looks at me and smiles "You really are pretty Buttercup, even when you cry"

I blush at looked away "Very funny"

"I'm serious Buttercup…Now go back and get ready for our date tonight!"

Butch flies away in a second his trail is gone. I am relived I bumped into Butch because he really understands me and is kind to me…Even though I'm a girl…

At the Powerpuffs girls house

"Buttercup I'm really sorry I didn't support you. I need to become a better older sister" Blossom says crying as I walk through the door.

"Aw thanks Blossom I love you but aren't we the same age…"

"But I'm older!" Blossom laughs

I hug her and ask her something I never think I would…

"B-blossom?"

"Yes?"

"C-c-can you and B-bubbles do my hair, make-up and clothes for my date…?" I whisper looking at the floor.

"OMG yes I thought you'd never ask!" Blossom screams, pulling me up the stairs, "BUBBLES!"

"What?"

"Buttercup just asked us to get her ready for her date!"

"OMG" Bubbles screams, "I'll go and get the stuff!" 

This was going to be an interesting experience!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls

Chapter 6: The Date

Bubbles POV 

"Ow Ow!" Buttercup moans as I curl her hair.

Buttercups hair is very thick and straight, hair I always wished for.

"Stop moaning Buttercup Bubbles is doing an excellent job!" complains Blossom.

"Buttercup how do you want do you want me to do with your hair?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure, you choose you're the expert." She replies smiling.

"Buttercup you should wear a mini-skirt I'm sure Butch would love that!" Blossom says with a smirk on her face.

"There Buttercup your hair is finished!" I say with excitement. I have tied the sides of her hair up and tied it together with a big green bow, the remains of her hair I have curled into beautiful long ringlets. Blossom is going to do her make-up.

Blossoms POV

I grab my make-up box from under my bed and choose out my thickest mascara brush and start making her eyelashes thicker. Buttercups skin is very pale and smooth already so she didn't need any foundation. I took out some light pink lip gloss and put that on her lips.

"Perfect I'm finished!" I say beaming.

"Thank you both I love you!" Buttercup says.

"Love you too!" me and Bubbles say in unison.

"What are you going to wear Buttercup?" I ask her.

"W-well I was thinking a green skirt and a black sweater…?" Buttercup whispers.

"OMG that's amazing Buttercup!"

"T-thanks…"

"Well go and get ready!" Bubbles say as she pushes Buttercup out the door.

Butchs POV

I am shaking in every step. I have put on my favourite Green hoddie and a black and white top underneath that said 'I'm With Stupid' with a hand pointing up. I am also wearing black jeans. I finally reach Buttercups house…My hand trembled as I knock on her door.

"Buttercup! Butch is here!" I hear Blossom shouting from upstairs. Wow…I had no words Buttercup looks beautiful. Some of her hair is tied back with a big green bow, the rest of it curled amazingly. She is wearing a green mini-skirt with a black sweater covering half of the skirt.  
"U-ur hi Butch" she says nervously

"Hi! You look beautiful as always." I say with a smirk on my face.

'Thanks…" Buttercup says blushing.

She looks so cute when she blushes and I love teasing her!

"Aww blushing again Buttercup?" I say

"N-no it's not funny!"

"Ha-ha okay where do you want to go?"

"The park?"

"Okay!" I said as I grab her hand and walk towards the park.

Buttercups POV

Butches hand is so warm. My body is so hot I don't know why every time I'm near him this happens…I can't love Butch can I?

"So Buttercup I wanna take you somewhere special today" Butch says

"Okay where is it?" I say

"Secret just follow me!"

Butch takes me to this amazing lake, the sunset glistens on it creating orange and pink water.

"Do you like it?" Butch asks.

"Yeah it's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!" he says with this massive smile on his face. It made me blush.

"Hey Buttercup can I tell you something?" Butch says nervously.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I-I-I love you Buttercup!" Butch shouts

My heart is beating out of my chest and my face was burning up. I don't know how to reply.

"Sorry…" Butch say sadly

"No i-its o-okay…" I manage to say.

Before I can say anymore Butch lifts up my chin and presses his lips onto mine…He is _kissing_ me! I just stand there shocked I don't know what do to. When he stops kissing me I realise something that could change my life…


End file.
